My Batycakes!
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Joker escapes from Arkham at the worst possible moment for Bruce. Omegaverse! This is just a vague plot that leads to smut, if you don't like it then don't read it. Joker/Batman


_AN: I know it's an unusual idea- Omegaverse and the Batman universe- but the idea just jumped me and wouldn't let me work on anything else until it was written._

_WARNING: AS THIS IS OMEGAVERSE THERE IS HEAVY SMUT. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED._

_And for anyone unfamiliar with the Omegaverse, here is a short rundown of what to expect:_

_Scent is very important in the Omegaverse, just think of it as if everyone has the scenting abilities of a dog- or, better yet, a werewolf._

_In the Omegaverse there are three sexes: Alpha, Beta and Omega_

_Alphas: natural leaders, protectors, providers, the dominant one in a relationship. Alphas can be male or female, they also are the ones that mate and breed with Omegas._

_Betas: natural followers, the filler group, the worker bees of society, they are just like everyday normal people. Both male and female they make up the bulk of the population._

_Omegas: the nurtures, the breeders, the submissive one in a relationship. There are far fewer Omegas than there are Alphas, they can be either male or female. Once mated to an Alpha they can get pregnant no matter if they look male or not._

_Omegas will go into their heat- the time between heats varies depending on which author you're reading- and this is when they are able to bond with an Alpha and get pregnant._

_Once an Alpha and Omega are bonded that bond is for life._

_An Omega's heat is very specific:_

_(1) Their hormones and instincts take complete control and they lose their minds to lust. If approached by ANYONE during this time the Omega will try to have sex with them just to calm the raging need burning deep inside of them._

_(2) Their asses self lubricate and loosen in preparation for being filled by an Alpha. _

_(3) Their scent intensifies drastically in order to attract potential mates._

_(4) Once bonded to an Alpha the Omega NEEDS their Alpha. Omegas are very emotional creatures and their Alpha gives them the support and grounding they require for everyday life._

_When an Alpha mates an Omega during their heat the Alpha develops a knot at the base of their cock that lets them bond the Omega to them. They must bite the Omega hard enough to draw blood during the mating in order to complete the bond._

_If two Alphas approach an unbonded, and in heat, Omega they will fight each other- almost always to the death- for the right to mate the Omega._

_These are just the basics of Omegaverse and are the rules I'll be following in this story. If you choose to write Omegaverse yourself then you can adjust it to fit your needs and ideas as that is what most people do._

_Now that that is cleared up- on to the story!_

**Disclaimer: I couldn't own these characters even if I tried.**

Everyone in Gotham knew certain facts about Bruce Wayne: billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Alpha.

Very few- you could count them all on one hand- knew the man behind the image: vigilante, loyal, softhearted, Omega.

When he was born his parents were told that they would have no others and that their legacy would be through their Omega son. Knowing that their fortune would attract unwanted attention- and perhaps attempts to force a bond(ie: rape) from unscrupulous Alphas- they decided to hide Bruce's true state and present him as an Alpha.

Expensive creams when he was younger, and pills as he grew older, hid his scent and let him pass as an Alpha- at least in the limited circles that they let him socialize in.

They told little Brucey that it was for his own good that he play pretend around everyone and that they would explain why on his fourteenth birthday, they never got the chance to do so.

Alfred was given the unhappy task of explaining to the young man the facts of life, and the reasons why his parents had insisted he pretend to have Alpha status.

At the tender age of fourteen- and already too old from all that he had been made to see- Bruce decided that he would continue the ruse his parents started and choose for himself an exceptable Alpha to mate with once he found one, but until then he would have to work to perfect his disguise as a true Alpha male.

Later in life he would admit that one reason he became Batman was to practice his dominant Alpha skills.

It was a task to hide his Omega smell though: every night as Batman he would rub creams and lotions into his skin- two different kinds so that if anyone worked out that he wore one they wouldn't suspect a second one of continuing to mask his personal musk- and everyday as Bruce he would take his hormone suppressants and apply a different series of lotions.

Sometimes he wished to just say the hell with it all and just go out as his Omega self- but that would just be asking for trouble, at least until he found a mate to bond with.

And that was another thing: he didn't want to bond with anyone that he had been presented with!

All the sycophantic hypocrites of the upper crust revolted him! And even just the thought of one of them touching him- even during one of his heats- had made him physically ill on more than one occasion.

He was lucky- and happy- that his hormone suppressants also kept him from having regular heats.

He averaged one every six months, and he had long since come to recognize when one was sneaking up on him, and was glad he didn't have to suffer through them every month like would have if he were not on the suppressants.

Bruce made it a point to be 'vacationing' during these times, and Batman was always 'injured' and out of action when his heats occurred.

If asked- which Alfred had done on a number of occasions- Bruce would tell you just what he wanted in his Alpha: a sense of humor, a willingness to get his hands dirty when required, intelligence, a soft side- even if it was well hidden from others- and being good-looking wouldn't hurt either.

Alfred had- jokingly of course- once mentioned that he had almost described the Joker with that list.

That was the first time that Alfred had ever made his young Master laugh hard enough to fall out of his chair. Once recovered he had explained to his butler just why it was such a funny thought.

"The Joker may be an Alpha, but he could never be mine. Deep down he wants to be an Omega- and have Batman as HIS Alpha! So even if I wanted him- And I don't!- he would never want me."

Alfred had just shaken his head and wandered off after that, but he always had his suspicions.

His young Master had never had the chance to simply be an Omega and learn all that that would entail on a personal rather than academic level, so he strongly doubted that Bruce knew just what he wanted, or about how to get it.

Or at least he wasn't fully conscious of what he wanted, Alfred mused.

With every night that his old ward spent obsessing over the clown Alfred became more certain that, somewhere in his subconscious at least, Bruce had chosen his mate, and so he prepared as best he could for the day that it finally happened.

And now that day had come.

The Joker had escaped Arkham just a day before he was to be 'injured' and Bruce was not happy.

"Can't they keep him locked up for more than a week?!" He had yelled at his computer screen when the news had come flashing across it.

And so now he was out here, tracking the clown down, and already feeling uncomfortably hot in his suit.

He knew that his extra exertions were not helping to keep his hormones in check, and that he should leave RIGHT NOW so he was home before he lost the ability to think coherently.

If Alfred had been around- and not on his bi-annual vacation so as to give his Master some privacy at these sensitive times- he would have forbidden Bruce from leaving the Manor in the first place since he was so close.

But the old butler wasn't around, and Bruce hated being held hostage by his own body, so he was still out searching for the clown when he was unexpectedly sprayed with something that knocked him out cold.

Waking up, and not knowing just how long he had been unconscious, Bruce took stock of his situation.

The first thing he noticed, with relief, was that his mask was still on.

The second thing he noticed was that his heat had started in full.

The third thing he noticed was that he was tied to a bed.

"Well look who's awake: Mr. Disappearing Act! Not disappearing this time are you?" As Bruce turned his head to see the Joker better a sudden rush of needful desire moved through him.

'Not now. Please not now!' Was all he thought as the Joker started talking again.

"I've watched you for several years now Batycakes, did you think I wouldn't notice that you always get injured at the same two times every year? Just where do you go, sweetums?" The clown asked in his sweetest voice as he slowly approached the bed.

Suddenly his voice turned deadly serious.

"Just what could be more important than ME?!" Crawling onto the bed, and getting right in Bruce's face, the madman took a breath to say something more, and paused.

Leaning closer to what little skin was exposed on the tied down man- Bruce was begining to pant now as his heat started to take over and the powerful Alpha drew closer- the Joker inhaled deeply of the new smell making itself known through the chemical suppressants.

"My, my, Batsy, what a secret you've been hiding." The clown chuckled and began to undue the fastenings on his new-found Omega's armor.

"At least now I know why you've never taken an interest in me before, you've been waiting for me to make the first move." The Joker was beginning to pant himself as the scent grew stronger with every chink he made in the confining costume.

"After all, it's an Alpha's duty to show his interest, not the Omegas." Continuing to remove the leather and latex costume, the clown couldn't help but giggle at the small moans and whimpers escaping his precious Omegas lips everytime his fingers brushed against exposed skin.

Bruce was overwhelmed with sensation, his heat was in full swing now and he was aching to be filled by this Alpha who hovered over him.

As his arms were released from their tie downs he instantly wrapped them around the Alpha and smashed their lips together, pushing his tongue in insistently.

"Oooo, Batsy! Your a needy little Omega, aren't you?" Joker purred as he pulled the upper half of the suit off. He hesitated at the mask though.

He had never really cared about the man under the mask before, but now that he had his Bat he didn't want to just take that secret away from the man.

Bruce was having none of it though, he reached up and ripped the head-gear off before he began tearing his Alpha's clothes off.

"I need you. Please, I need you. Please!" He moaned as he worked.

Staring at the desprite Omega under him, and trying to control his Alpha urges that told him to just take what he wanted and deal with the fallout after, the Joker stilled the fumbling hands trying to pull his too tight pants off.

The handsome brunette that had been hiding under the Bat mask was familiar to the clown, though he couldn't place a name, but that wasn't why he had stopped their progression. He had a very important question he needed to ask, and he needed an answer before things went too far.

"Batsy, do you need me or do you just need an Alpha?" Focusing on the green eyes above him Bruce was too far gone to answer with anything but the truth.

"You! I need you. Only you. Joker, please! I need you! Claim me! Bond me! Fuck me! Just do it now!" He needed to be taken! He was so wet and open, it hurt so much and he knew that only a large Alpha cock could soothe that pain away.

Overwhelmed, but not about to question what was happening twice, the Joker leaned in and claimed his Omega's mouth as he wrapped those muscular legs around his torso.

Positioning himself he quickly pushed into the wet and waiting hole, and swallowed the keening wail his Omega gave at the same time.

Setting a brutal pace the clown began to thrust into his Omega, claiming him as his own with every movement of his hips.

It felt so good! His Alpha, his Joker, claiming him, making him HIS! It was all too much, and not nearly enough!

As Batsy panted and writhed under him the Joker picked up his pace. He could feel his knot forming and he was going to ensure this mating was one neither of them would ever forget.

He was close, so close, as his Alpha bent him in two and started slamming into him with wild abandon he could feel his release getting near.

"Joker! Joker, please! I-I'm gonna-!" As his climax ripped through him his Alpha bit into his shoulder to form the bond causing him to scream out his pleasure and pain.

Licking the blood away from the mating bite, the Alpha forced his knot inside his Omega and let himself be milked dry by the spasming muscles.

They lay panting and holding each other for several minutes as the knot deflated. Once he was able to pull out, the Joker looked down into lust filled blue eyes- they would have about an hour to rest before the next heat was on them, and they would need it as the heat itself would last for the next three days.

"Batsy, my Batsy. If only I had known sooner..." Pressing a gentle kiss to his Omega's lip the Joker then began to redress them both.

"What..." Bruce began but didn't have the energy to continue, he was too sexed out and wouldn't be up for anything more until his next heat started up. He was quite looking forward to the next few days.

Buckling the armor on as best he could the clown dragged them both outside to the waiting Batmobile that he had signaled as he had been dressing.

"Too many people know about my hideout, darling, we need to go somewhere where I can focus solely on you. Where better than that fabled cave of yours?" Smirking as he was helped into the passenger seat, Bruce realized that his Alpha had no clue as to his real identity, and began to look forward to revealing it to him later.

JOKERJOKERJOKERJOKERJOKERJOKER

Alfred came home after his week-long vacation, he always worried when he had to leave his Master alone but knew it was for the best.

He might be a Beta, and so unaffected by an Omega's heat, but it was still an embarrassingly personal experience he did not want to intrude on.

The first thing he did after returning was to locate his Master and ensure he was still hale and whole.

Walking through the doors of his Master's bedroom Alfred nearly had his throat slit.

"Joker, no!" Bruce yelled from behind the murderously defensive clown.

"Who is he to just walk into your room like he owns it?" The clown said as he let the knife be pried from his fingers while still glaring distrustfully at the butler.

"This is Alfred. I told you about him, remember?" It was as if a switch had been thrown inside the madman's head.

"Alfie! So you're the one who has been taking care of my Bruceycakes all this time for me? Thank you sooo much!" Alfred had forgiven the attack, had studiously ignored both men's nudity and had ignored the threatening glare; but the hug he was dragged into was just too much!

Extricating himself from the clinging arms the staid butler looked at his Master and, in a very calm voice considering, said:

"I'll start the paper work to have your Alpha's name cleared of all wrong doing after I fix breakfast for two." Not waiting for a reply from the two men staring at him, Alfred turned and headed down to the kitchens to begin his preparations.

He was glad that his Master had finally found an Alpha he was happy with- he was also a bit smug that he had guessed right at who that Alpha would be- and would do all he could to support them through the maelstrom of press that was sure to come once their relationship was made public.

Not to mention the possible children they would have once they were finally settled and ready.


End file.
